Le dernier jour d'un condamné
by Siragon
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire d'un homme qui attends la mort... Ceci est l'histoire d'un homme qui a trahi les siens pour sauver sa patrie... Ceci est l'histoire... d'Uchiwa Itachi.


Bonjour tout le monde. Alors, voilà un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un moment déjà. C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte dans le genre donc, s'il vous plait, clémence ! Je vous conseille quand même de le lire en écoutant en même temps une petite compilation des musiques ''tristes'' du manga ou même le thème d'Itachi rallongé (il y a moyen de trouver ça facilement sur Youtube, c'est d'ailleurs en écoutant ça que j'ai écrit ce OS)... mais c'est vous qui voyez, je ne vous impose rien !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jour se levait. Les rayons du soleil perçaient doucement à travers les branchages des arbres et se posaient avec délicatesse sur le sol jonché de feuilles mortes. Itachi regardaient avec tristesse et nostalgie des grains de poussière voler gracieusement dans un rayon de lumière. Quelques feuilles mortes cascadaient avec lenteur vers le sol. À son côté, Kisame semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible, mais il savait parfaitement que l'épéiste déserteur de Kiri ne dormait jamais que d'un œil…

Itachi, quant à lui, n'avait pas pris de repos. Non qu'il ne le voulut. Mais, il n'avait pu se laisser aller au sommeil. La veille, Sasuke avait trouvé le clone qu'il avait laissé dans une des grottes de Hi no kuni, et ce dernier avait délivré à son cadet le message pour lequel il avait été créé. Ce soir, Sasuke viendrait au repaire des Uchiwa et le tuerait. Itachi en avait décidé ainsi. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre fin possible pour lui. Seul Sasuke pourrait en finir une fois pour toute. Ce soir, Itachi se rendrait lui aussi au repaire, et attendrait sa mort. Mais, avant cela, il avait encore plusieurs choses à faire.

Il réveilla Kisame avec l'intention de se mettre en route.

- Déjà ? râla le squale. Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il est ?

- Et toi ? Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? demanda calmement Itachi.

- Heu… Mardi ?

- C'est pour aujourd'hui, Kisame… répondit lentement Itachi.

- Aujour… Hooo… Alors, c'est aujourd'hui ? Je suppose que tu veux que je te laisse seul pour la journée…

- Exact. À tout à l'heure. Nous nous reverrons quand je serai prêt, conclut Itachi.

Itachi voyagea toute la matinée. Il se rendait dans un lieu qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis de trop nombreuses années. Quand il arriva à proximité de l'endroit, il déposa son manteau d'Akatsuki et le cacha grâce à un genjustu de faible ampleur, juste de quoi le dissimuler aux personnes passant par là. Il récupéra des vêtements anodins, dont une cape de voyage dotée d'une capuche, qu'il avait déjà placés là, en prévision de ce jour. Quand il se fut changé, il rabattit sa capuche de façon à cacher son visage et poursuivit sa route.

Peu de temps après, il atteignit sa destination, et pénétra dans son cher Konohagakure.

Il se déplaçait silencieusement parmi la foule qui peuplait les avenues. Personne ne remarquait sa présence. Il regarda autour de lui et laissa la nostalgie le remplir. Il n'était plus venu ici depuis la mort du très regretté Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Il leva la tête et aperçu le visage du disparu entre deux toits de bâtiments voisins. Il poussa un soupir et continua sa route.

- Bientôt, nous nous reverrons. Je ne tarderai pas à vous rejoindre… Hokage-sama. Bientôt…

* * *

Itachi marcha un long moment dans le village, tâchant d'inscrire le plus possible de détails de son bien-aimé village dans sa mémoire. Ici, un enfant rieur jouant avec ses amis. Là, une femme aux bras de son époux. Un marchand voulant persuader les passants d'acheter ce qu'il proposait. Toutes des images de vie quotidienne, heureuse. Lui, malheureusement, n'avait plus droit au bonheur depuis bien longtemps déjà. Son seul réconfort était ici, au village. Son seul réconfort était de savoir que ce sacrifice avait sauvegardé la paix. Au moins pour un moment…

Quand Itachi passa devant Ichiraku, il entendit une grande agitation. Il jeta un œil et il vit. Naruto, Sakura, Saï, Hinata et tous les ninjas de leur promotion étaient réunis et faisaient la fête. Ils étaient visiblement de retour d'une mission couronnée de succès et célébraient l'évènement. Une seule personne manquait au tableau selon Itachi. Sasuke. Le déserteur regarda Naruto sourire. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, Namikaze Minato. Il avait toujours beaucoup estimé le Yondaime Hokage, le considérant comme un héros, un homme capable de réussir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Itachi était sûr d'une chose. Naruto était, est et sera toujours le meilleur ami que Sasuke aurait jamais. Aussi longtemps et aussi loin qu'il s'enfoncera dans l'erreur, Naruto sera là pour tenter de le ramener à la lumière. Et, un jour, il réussira. Il est le fils de son père. Itachi lui jeta un dernier regard, et poursuivi sa route. Sur son tabouret du restaurant de nouilles, le ninja blond s'extirpa un instant de l'ambiance festive et regarda, intrigué, un homme fendre la foule dans la direction opposée au restaurant. Il lui sembla qu'un regard avait pesé sur lui, l'espace d'un instant. Mais il retourna à la fête. Ca ne devait être qu'une impression. Rien de plus.

Les pieds d'Itachi le conduisirent devant l'Académie des ninjas de Konoha. L'endroit où tous les jeunes espoirs du village étaient éduqués. L'endroit d'où viendrait la relève du présent. L'endroit d'où viendrait l'avenir. L'endroit où on cultivait la flamme de la volonté. Par une fenêtre, il aperçut une classe d'étudiants. Ils semblaient turbulents et pleins d'énergie. Ils feraient de bons genins. Encore une fois, il espéra que les jeunes enfants présents dans ces bâtiments pourraient jouir de la paix le plus longtemps possible. Ils avaient déjà pu obtenir un sursis. Grâce à son sacrifice. Quelle personne serait la prochaine à devoir faire le plus grand des dons, comme lui jadis ? Seul l'avenir le savait. Une chose seule était certaine. La guerre est une chose terrible, et il espérait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne la connaitrait jamais. Une jeune kunoichi le vit à travers la fenêtre. Elle lui fit de grands gestes pour le saluer. Elle ne devait probablement pas le connaitre. Il lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. La relève était assurée. Quand Iruka-sensei regarda par la vitre pour savoir qui son élève avait salué, il ne vit qu'une rue vide.

Itachi avait un dernier endroit à visiter. Il marcha jusqu'à se trouver un peu à l'écart du village. Dans l'ancien quartier des Uchiwa. Malgré le passage du temps et la disparition du cordon de police en interdisant l'accès, la zone était toujours déserte et sans vie. Itachi déambulait dans le quartier, laissant rejaillir en lui les souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il voyait encore les membres de son clan peupler les lieux, remplissant les échoppes, vaquant à leurs occupations.

Il passa devant le temple où reposait la stèle du Rikoudô Sennin sans s'arrêter. Puis, il fit une halte devant la maison de Shisui et entra. Shisui. Son seul et unique véritable ami. La seule personne au monde qui l'avait réellement compris. Un espion, tout comme lui. Un espion qui avait travesti sa véritable identité pour le bien commun. Tout comme lui. C'est parce qu'ils avaient vécus les mêmes choses qu'ils avaient été si proches. C'est parce qu'ils avaient partagés les mêmes expériences qu'ils ont pu se comprendre comme ils se comprenaient. Leur amitié leur avait permis de ne pas se perdre eux-mêmes. Itachi passait sa main sur les meubles couverts de poussière de la maison. Il vit trainer sur une table un vieux collier en tous points semblable à celui qu'il avait déjà. Ils les avaient achetés ensemble le même jour, pour signifier leur amitié pour la vie. Itachi le prit et le passa autour de son cou. Il retira le sien et le déposa à l'endroit où reposait celui de son ami quelques instants auparavant. À partir de cet instant, ce serait comme si Shisui l'accompagnait dans la mort, comme lui l'avait accompagné dans la sienne.

Itachi sortit de la maison de son ami et se dirigea vers le dernier bâtiment. Située en bordure du quartier, près d'un lac, la demeure du chef du clan Uchiwa était de loin la plus majestueuse et la plus grande. Quand Itachi entra, un flot de souvenirs le submergea. Il ne traversa pas une pièce qui ne l'emplit de nostalgie et de mélancolie. Les souvenirs affluaient, toujours plus chargés de tristesse, de joie, de rire… Ici, c'était la toute première chambre individuelle de Sasuke, alors qu'il n'avait encore que quatre ans. Là, la salle à manger, qui avait accueilli tant et tant de petites disputes sans importances entre lui et Mikoto, sa mère. Là encore, la passerelle près de laquelle son père lui avait appris sa toute première technique Katon. Et, pour finir, la Pièce. Celle de la Déchirure. Celle où il avait dû assassiner son père et sa mère. Les taches de sang n'avaient jamais été nettoyées, rappelant au monde le destin sanglant des Uchiwa. Pour l'éternité. Itachi n'en put plus. Il tomba à genoux, exactement là où il avait dû agir, des années auparavant. Et, comme des années auparavant, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et s'écrasèrent au sol. De revoir tout cela, ces pièces, ces bâtiments, lui faisait se remémorer les sentiments contradictoires qui l'avaient animé cette nuit-là. La tristesse l'envahit et il resta là, longtemps, à pleurer.

Des heures passèrent et il ne bougea pas. Il se souvenait de tout, les souvenirs était encore vifs dans sa mémoire, comme s'ils dataient seulement de la veille. Depuis toutes ces années, rien n'avait jamais comblé le vide qu'il avait créé en lui en l'espace de ces quelques heures. Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'il ne regretta ses gestes, pas une heure ne s'était écoulé sans qu'il ne songea qu'il aurait peut-être pu trouver une solution alternative. Le doute le taraudait, impitoyablement, le mordant de ses crocs acérés, engendrant une douleur pire que n'importe quelle souffrance physique. Peut-être existait-il une autre possibilité pour sauvegarder la paix que de détruire son clan tout entier. Itachi n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à surmonter la souffrance de son passé. Il vivrait et mourrait avec son fardeau sans jamais trouver un moyen de s'en soulager. Seule l'idée que son sacrifice avait néanmoins atteint son but le réconfortait un tant soit peu.

Après un long moment, Itachi se releva. Plus rien ne le retenait désormais à Konoha. Et il lui restait une toute dernière chose à faire avant de rejoindre le domaine des Uchiwa où il attendrait son frère. Quand il quitta son ancienne demeure, une plume d'un de ses corbeaux tomba. Elle voltigea quelques instants dans les airs, puis se posa avec délicatesse sur le sol, comme pour ne pas l'abimer. Itachi la vit tomber. Il songea un instant à la récupérer, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Demain, il ne serait plus de ce monde alors, qu'importait une dernière plume. Il la laissa là, au milieu de tous ces souvenirs, un dernier cadeau à ce village tant aimé pour lequel il avait sacrifié sa famille, son clan et son avenir.

* * *

Itachi voyagea encore plusieurs heures après avoir quitté Konoha. Il avait bien sûr récupéré son manteau et déposé ses vêtements d'emprunt là où il les avait pris plus tôt dans la journée. Quand il arriva, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Il se trouvait devant une roche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire pour n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas pour lui. C'était ici qu'il était venu après la Nuit. Ici et nulle part ailleurs. Avant de s'engager dans l'Akatsuki, avant même de faire son rapport au Sandaime sur l'état de la mission et interdit à Danzo de toucher à son petit frère. C'était pour lui un endroit plus sacré que n'importe où sur cette terre. C'était ici qu'il avait érigé une tombe, en l'honneur de son clan disparu. Il composa un sceau avec son sang, ce qui déplaça lentement le rocher et lui fit entrevoir un caveau dans lequel il s'engagea.

Rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était toujours qu'une petite grotte pas plus haute qu'un homme où on pouvait difficilement se faufiler. Il alluma une petite torche pour s'éclairer et révéla son monument funéraire. Rien de plus qu'une dalle de pierre ornée du symbole des Uchiwa, des noms du couple dirigeant le clan et d'une simple phrase. Itachi s'approcha et passa sa main sur cette pierre. Quand il avait dû exécuter les ordres cette nuit-là, il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes à la fin de la mission alors qu'il était encore en présence de Sasuke. L'avait-il vu à ce moment ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Toujours est-il qu'Itachi était venu directement ici pour noyer sa peine. Et, pour que le monde n'oublie jamais le sacrifice des Uchiwa, il avait dressé cette stèle en l'honneur de son clan. Il s'était ainsi créé un refuge, un endroit où retourner quand la pression de son fardeau devenait trop grande. Et, même s'il avait déserté le village et s'était parjuré aux yeux de tous, il n'en avait pas pour autant cessé d'être un shinobi de Konoha, veillant sur lui dans l'ombre, depuis le repaire de son pire ennemi. Combien de fois avait-il réussi à faire stopper une attaque sur son cher village ? Lui-même n'aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il que nombreuses furent les fois où il vint se réfugier ici, sous le coup du chagrin.

Il regarda la stèle et caressa les noms de ses parents. Il se rappela leurs derniers mots.

''- Alors, c'est donc le camp que tu as choisi…

-…

- Itachi… sache que, même si nos opinions divergent, et même si tout nous sépare, ta mère et moi serons toujours fiers de toi. Nous t'aimerons toujours…''

- Père, Mère… commença Itachi.

Il fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher un flot de sang. Son corps était rongé par la maladie depuis trop longtemps. Il avait cependant réussi à tenir bon jusqu'à maintenant, par amour pour son bien-aimé frère. Il devait encore tenir quelques heures. Après, il pourrait goûter au repos. Il reprit son souffle et continua.

- … après votre mort, j'ai dû mentir à Sasuke pour le protéger de la vérité… Je ne voulais pas qu'il endure le même dilemme que moi : choisir entre sa famille et sa patrie. Je lui ai créé un mensonge, une illusion travestissant la vérité, à lui et à tout le village, afin de ne pas souiller le nom des Uchiwa. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de personnes au courant de ce que vous avez tenté de faire. Aujourd'hui, cette mascarade va atteindre son point final. Je me suis placé en ennemi de la société, en parjure qui a détruit son clan pour de sombres motifs personnels. J'ai déserté Konoha et, aujourd'hui, Sasuke va venir prendre ma vie. Ainsi, il récoltera les honneurs, et le nom des Uchiwa deviendra synonyme de paix. Lui, le dernier descendant du clan maudit aura restauré notre prestige d'antan en tuant le cruel criminel que je suis. Aujourd'hui viendra le chapitre final de cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, je vous rejoindrai.

Itachi passa une dernière fois la main sur cette stèle et se leva. Avant de partir, il alluma une bougie et un bâtonnet d'encens qu'il plaça devant la pierre, afin d'honorer une dernière fois la mémoire de son clan. Puis, enfin, il se rendit vers son dernier combat.

* * *

Il avait informé Kisame de se tenir prêt à retenir les potentiels compagnons de son petit frère. Il entra dans la salle principale et s'assit sur le siège devant le mur du fond, sur lequel était représenté de façon sommaire le démon-renard, Kyubi. Itachi prit une dernière grande inspiration. Il avait entendu des pas. Sasuke arrivait. Il devait sembler être le Itachi sans-âme, celui qu'il lui avait montré la Nuit. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il était là.

- Ces sharingans… jusqu'où vois-tu ?

* * *

Cette nuit-là vit se dérouler un grand combat fratricide, impliquant un faux parjure résigné à mourir à un jeune homme assoiffé de vengeance. L'affrontement se termina sur la mort tragique du premier. Loin de là, dans une grotte ignorée de tous, une bougie et un bâtonnet d'encens s'éteignirent. Ils étaient placés devant une stèle sur laquelle figurait un symbole, deux noms et une phrase. Ces mots, jamais personnes ne put les lire, car jamais personne ne découvrit cette grotte. Cette phrase, pourtant remplie de sagesse, resta inconnue, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Si un homme doit faire des sacrifices, qu'il puisse, au moins, se raccrocher à une cause

Uchiwa Itachi

* * *

Hé voilà, c'est déjà fini... Je suis sûr que vous êtes super déçus. J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plus et, pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas, je vous propose d'aller jeter un œil sur mon autre fic : Deux chemins (du placement de produit ? Où ça ?^^) Elle est toujours en parution et, actuellement, je m'attaque au chapitre douze.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bons examens et à la prochaine !


End file.
